kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mockey Mouse
[http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Mickey_Mouse Mockey Mouse] is a greedy, sadistic, foul-mouthed clone of the real Mickey Mouse from Valhalla, and the owner of an evil "Disney Company". Personality Being the evil opposite of the good natured King Mickey, Mockey is a money-hungry, foul-mouthed corporate mogul who is both verbally and physically abusive to his employees, as well as anyone else who opposes him and his unethical business practices. It should be noted that Mockey says his counterpart's trademark "Ha-ha!" laugh at the end of most of his sentences, which in the context of South Park, comes off like a nervous tic. He also believes himself to have some measure of divinity, given his statement that he's been "in control since the '50s". Background It is unknown how exactly Mockey Mouse came into existence, despite Sora's theory that he may be the real Mickey's Heartless or Nobody counterpart, but he is confirmed to have originated in Valhalla, and his sole purpose in existence is to make money. To this end, he had his two most loyal servants(androids made in the spitting image of Steven Spielberg and George Lucas, who act as if they are their real-life namesakes) constantly updating and re-releasing their original films, such as the original Star Wars trilogy, the first three Indiana Jones films, and E.T., to increase their gross revenue, apparently not caring that doing this will alienate loyal fans of those movies. Mockey's other business ventures include, but aren't limited to "selling sex" to underage girls by having the Jonas Brothers wear "purity" rings, conspiring to acquire as many companies as possible, and trying to remove anything directly related to Winnie the Pooh from the Chinese release of any Kingdom Hearts games. Quotes * "What's all this I'm hearing about not wearing the purity rings, haha?" * "Oh Boy!" * "You aren't ruining my plans this time, DreamWorks, haha!" * "Wake up. Wake up, you little prick! Haha. Who do you work for? DreamWorks? Nickelodeon? Warner Brothers? Answer me, haha!" * "Oh boy. I sure believe that, haha. You just tried to ruin Disney Company's big night for your own amusement, huh?! Haha." * "SHUT UP! Haha." * "You'd better start talkin', haha! You'd better start talkin' right now, haha!" * "I am in control! I've been in control since the '50s in case you haven't noticed, haha!" * "Where would you be without me, Sora? Haha. The Kingdom Hearts games suck s**t and you know it! Haha." * "It's because you're Adolf Hitler to the Heartless community, and when you slay Heartless, I make money! Haha. And that's because your fans are f***ing stupid! Haha. And the purity rings make it okay to do whatever I want! Haha. Even your fans' parents are too f***ing stupid to figure out I'm selling sex to their daughters! I've made billions off of the Kingdom Hearts fanbase's ignorance for over a decade now, haha! And do you know why?! Because your fans are retarded, haha! They believe in a talking dead girl! Haha." * "No! NO! GODDAMNIT, NO!!" * "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!! AAAAGGGHHHHH!!!!" - becoming giant. * "Vengeance is mine! You are all ants, and I am your destroyer! Haha!" - Pre-battle quote. * "I don't give two s#!ts and a popsicle!" * "Alright, who's the asshole?!" * "Which one of you decided to go try and put Winnie the Pooh back in the Chinese version of Kingdom Hearts III?! Haha! Trivia * Mockey's origins are more likely to suggest he is a special type of Nobody(possibly created in a similar manner to Namine), yet his behavior is more akin to that of a Heartless counterpart of Mickey. * Mockey's relationship with the android versions of George Lucas and Steven Spielberg has some resemblance to Dr. Gero and Androids 17 & 18, except Mockey's androids remain loyal and do not betray their master. * Mockey is rumored to have learned how to freely use (or rather abuse) the Power of Waking without any side effects. * Iron Majin, an evil version of (MCU) Iron Man, might be one of Mockey's business partners. * The pecking order of Mockey's company is inspired by Mr. Popo's own pecking order. It goes: *# Mockey Mouse *# Steven Spelberg *# George Lucas *# Mockey's "stool"(He's not talking about furniture!) *# The worms inside of the dirt *# The dirt *# The company workers *# You Category:Villains Category:Disney Characters Category:Bosses Category:Fanfiction Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise Category:Humor Category:GokaiWhite